You I love
by Ninja Girl Emi
Summary: Their hearts were broken, but trickery brought them together.WIll they really find true love with one another and heal their hearts together? RySh, but maybe others later
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Well, I had another little penname for this fic, but I decided to just own it under my real penname....... Weird, but it's a long story....Enjoy though!

"Nihao, welcome to Nekohanten!"  
  
The strong beautiful violet hair Amazon greeted a couple and showed them to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Her satin red Chinese dress stopped at her knees while a white apron covered her from any mess wanting to happen. The Amazon took out a small notebook and pen as she shifted her weight to her right hip. She quickly took down their orders and repeated it making sure she had it right. After that she slightly displayed a bow and delivered the orders to Cologne quickly.  
  
"Aiya! I wonder if airen might visit me today. Hope is all I can do until the time being," muttered the violet hair girl with a frown on her lips.  
  
Shampoo walked over to some tables with a pitcher of sweet tea in her hand and poured it in their glasses with a vivacious smile. She was train to show a proper waitress face even if her days were going bad. Many customers wouldn't feel comfortable to be speaking to a girl with a bad attitude on her shoulders. She kept her own affairs out of her work............well, most of the time.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened as Shampoo's head rose up to greet the new coming customers. She looked over to the door and was ready to say until she saw the figure standing at the entrance.  
  
"Ranma! It you!" chirped Shampoo happily placing the pitcher on a nearby table.  
  
She dashed toward the pigtail boy and gave him one of her usual glomps. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest harder with his. He seemed to be overwhelmed with her hug that he lost his balance. Soon enough the two fighters fell to the floor grabbing several customers to stare.  
  
"Hey, Shampoo, cut that out! We're in public!" Ranma pried his violet hair fiancé off his body and rose from the ground.  
  
Shampoo leaped up, but placed her arms around his left arm affectionately. She loved to see her airen ever chance they saw one another. He always brought a simple smile to her face every time they cross paths. Ranma stared down at the girl and gave her a noticeable yet soft cough.  
  
"Oh, yes, Aiya! Shampoo show you to table," simply stated Shampoo dusting her apron.  
  
She showed him to his usual table in the left back of the restaurant. She poured him some tea and skipped softly to the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Great grandmother, Ranma here!" announced Shampoo looking over the counter to see her Elder.  
  
"Oh, so son-in-law finally came to visit alone?" Cologne gave Shampoo the several orders for previous customers.  
  
One by one Shampoo delivered each order to customers. Every moment she would peer over to Ranma as he looked thoughtfully to wall. What was he thinking about? It was unusual to see Ranma at the restaurant without his other fiancé trialing behind him. Did he have something to speak to Shampoo or was it just another day for a free meal?  
  
"Waitress, check please!"  
  
Shampoo looked over to the customer and gave a slight nod. Hopefully he can wait until the customers were gone and she was off duty.  
  
Time passed as the customers slowly decreased until there was only Ranma left. Shampoo swiftly cleaned the tables silently wishing Mousse was back from his trip. The duck boy decided to visit the village for a while and wouldn't come back till two weeks. It was a wonderful event for Shampoo. She had more time to spend with Ranma instead of beating her childhood friend into a pulp.  
  
Shampoo went to the back and delivered the pigtail boy his fourth bowl of ramen. He sniffed it slowly and stared at Shampoo once more.  
  
"It is only ramen; Shampoo no put spells in it," sighed Shampoo watching him eat.  
  
He slurped the delicious noodles through his mouth making the fair Shampoo smile. Ranma then looked at her while gulping down his last noodle. He began to ponder on his thoughts once more as he placed his bowl down. He sensed it was time to bring up why he was there; well, not before he could begin a light conversation.  
  
"So, um Shampoo, how's work and where is Mousse?" Shampoo looked at the pigtail boy with a confused face, but decided to answer his questions.  
  
"Work good with great-grandmother and Mousse is gone to visit village. He no be back until two weeks," spoke Shampoo with a smile.  
  
"Oh, really. No wonder I wasn't attacked when I came here," replied the raven hair boy placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yes, is good. Now Ranma may take Shampoo on date without problem, yes?" Ranma looked at her with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I think it's time that we talk now, Shampoo. I have some things I want to tell you," sighed the pigtail boy sitting up from his chair.  
  
Shampoo took her hands off of her fiancé and placed them in her lap. She gave him her attention with a sweet smile across her face. She didn't know what he might say, but hopefully it would be good news. Too bad she was wrong.  
  
"Shampoo, Akane and I talked last night about some stuff," started off Ranma with tension in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean 'stuff'?" asked Shampoo tilting her head.  
  
"Well, I have come to the point of my life that I should be man enough to act on my feelings."  
  
"Yes, I agree, too. So we date now, yes?" Shampoo tugged on him arm once more until he shook her off instantly.  
  
"No, Shampoo, I came here to tell you that I told Akane that I liked her and that I'm telling you to give up on me," spoke Ranma quickly.  
  
Shampoo looked at him with a sad expression, but turned back into her happy one. Ranma must be kidding? How could he like that violent tomboy girl who couldn't cook? All they ever did was fight. How could he even pick her over Shampoo? He must be testing her, testing if she would be loyal to him.  
  
"Oh, Ranma, you is too funny. You no like kitchen destroyer. Shampoo sensed Ranma once liked Shampoo. Am I right?" She looked deep into the boy's eyes.  
  
"Well, there was one time I had feelings for you..........I never told anyone it. But that's long gone. Akane is the girl I want," confessed Ranma closing his eyes.  
  
"Ranma, you can't leave me. If violent girl in way, Shampoo destroy," stated Shampoo sitting up at the end of her seat.  
  
"No! I told this to Ukyo and she said the same thing. All I can say is this: If you even lay a hand on Akane or even hurt her in any way, I'll make you regret it!" threatened the pigtail glaring at Shampoo.  
  
He rose from his seat and began to walk toward the door as Shampoo looked on with a frightening face. She couldn't believe this whole event. She didn't want Ranma liking another life and It took the cake when he threaten her. She shook her head and ran toward him. She wanted things back to order. She didn't like the change.  
  
Unfortunately, Ranma sensed her presence coming near and raised his hand to protest. He didn't like to upset girls and especially girls like Shampoo and Ukyo. He knew he shouldn't have kept pulling them along. It was for the best that he told them now than when things got deeper with Akane and him. Still, he wished things would have been better for all of them.  
  
Shampoo fell to the ground watching Ranma leave Nekohanten. Salty drops of tears crept from her large eyes as they ran down her cheeks leaving a moist trail behind. Her nightmare was coming true and she hated it. All the sacrifice and all the loving affections were for nothing. Her tears appeared to flow more rapidly as she began to howl and moan in pain. She tugged and pulled on her blouse as her weeping became louder. Soon, it caught the ear of Cologne as she hopped out of the kitchen and behind the violet hair girl.  
  
"Granddaughter, what is the matter?" asked Cologne hopping to her great granddaughter's side.  
  
"Great grandmother, Ranma come tell Shampoo that he no love her and he pick Akane instead. He even tell Shampoo to no hurt Akane or else," cried out Shampoo as she buried her face into her hand.  
  
Cologne watched Shampoo continuing to cry as she placed her hand on the young Amazon's head. She had sensed something would happen like this. She could see that Ranma had feelings for the young Tendo girl, but somehow she felt there was a chance for Shampoo. And still even though things were going down hill, Shampoo still had a chance. Cologne knew one last trick they could pull and they had to do it fast.  
  
"Shampoo, dry your eyes. I have something you can do to son-in-law to make him fall for you," stated Cologne looking down at Shampoo.  
  
"Great grandmother......there still chance?" asked Shampoo looking up.  
  
Cologne nodded her head as Shampoo wiped the remainder of her wet tears. She stood up and watched her great grandmother guided her to the back of the restaurant. She hoped great grandmother had the answers. She couldn't live her life without Ranma and she couldn't leave for her village without a husband. Only the gods could save her now.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I made it here!"  
  
Ryoga, the wandering fighter, stood looking onward at the Tendo Dojo. He couldn't believe that he was standing at the place he WANTED to be at. In his heart, the gods must saw it fit now that they shouldn't separate him with the person he loved. He hurried walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door with happiness. The door opened gradually as the sweet Kasumi peered out the door smiling.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga, what a surprise!" greeted Kasumi with her usual welcoming smile.  
  
"Hi, Kasumi, is Akane home?" She gave the raven hair boy a small nod while opening the door for him to enter.  
  
He obeyed the gesture and followed her into the hand. She carefully looked back a couple of time making sure he was still following her. He looked around the house thoroughly while following the eldest Tendo girl to the love of his life. Suddenly they stopped in front of Akane's room.  
  
Ryoga held a small package in his hand. It was wrapped tightly with blue wrapping paper and golden trimmings. He retrieved it in a city he was 'visiting'. While on his long going trip, he decided to find the perfect present for the short hair girl. Nevertheless, all he really wanted was to make it back and tell Akane his true feelings for her.  
  
Kasumi knocked on the door gently and stated "Akane, Ryoga is here to visit you."  
  
Within seconds, Akane opened the door looking at Ryoga with her usual smile for him. She was so glad to see him. Ryoga was such a good friend in her even when she used him to get Ranma jealous. She walked from her room and stood there as he just gave him a genuine nervous smile. Kasumi thought it was a good time to leave and departed from the two.  
  
"Hello, Ryoga, it's really good to see you" started Akane brushing the side of her skirt.  
  
"Oh.....hi, Akane, I...uh.......brought you a gift from Toyota!" Ryoga hurriedly displayed the gift in his to Akane as she smile brightly to him.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga, you shouldn't have!" stated the tomboy while walking down the hall.  
  
The two teens made their way through the house to the back of the porch. Akane looked at the present. Her eyes burned with curiosity while observing the shape of the small box. She decided to see what's in it, so she carefully cut and tore the wrapping of the gift. Soon the box was bare, still leaving her the question of what was inside. She slowly opened the small and seeing the small object inside. She gasped quietly as she pulled out a beautiful charm bracelet. It consisted of a mallet, ribbon, heart, ice skate, and piglet. She awed at the beauty making Ryoga smile.  
  
"I didn't really know what to get you, but I knew you didn't have a bracelet. I hope you like it," stated Ryoga with a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga, It's so beautiful. I can't believe you would give me such a beautiful gift. I'm so happy." Akane smiled sweetly toward the lost boy making him more nervous than he was before.  
  
"Of course, Akane, I want to give you the best of everything."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Ryoga?"  
  
It was time to tell her. He has always wanted to tell him how much he held her in his heart. He never had the strength to even say one word of it to her, but now he did. He stood in front of the younger martial artist and placed his hands on her shoulders lightly. He wore a serious expression on his face while Akane just stood with a concern appearance.  
  
"Akane, for a long time now, I have been by your side until I...... get lost from the dojo. You would help me when Ranma was picking on me and I would defend your honor whenever he was insulting you. I always felt this connection between us, and I could not ignore it. Akane...........I am i-in love with you," confessed Ryoga watching her face every moment.  
  
Akane froze as his words played over and over in her ears. She couldn't believe his confession. It hit her mind and heart hard. Surprise was an understatement of what she was feeling. She never thought that the sweet lost bandana wearing boy was in love with her. She looked into his eyes slowly and saw the flame of affection in it. It was true then. She slump her shoulders down and gave a small sigh. If she didn't fix the problem now, it would get worse.  
  
"Ryoga, I'm sorry, but Ranma and I are.........well, even though we still fight, and we will probably never stop, He and I have revealed to one another our true feelings," admitted Akane placing her small hand on his hands.  
  
Ryoga lowered his gaze at her and slowly pulled his hands to his side. He knew in his heart that Akane loved Ranma. Still, in the back of his head, he felt a small glow of hope for himself. He didn't understand why Ranma. The pigtail boy did nothing more than insult her and caused her great pain. He would always push her to the side and visit his other fiancés. Ryoga, on the other hand, always had Akane in his heart. He would sacrifice everything in his life for just the feeling to be returned.  
  
"Ryoga...." whispered Akane a small step towards him. His body tensed up, making her stop her movement to continue to look at him.  
  
"No, it's fine, Akane, don't worry about me......."  
  
He simply waved at her with a small fake smile and turned from her. He made him way threw the home and opened the door when he saw Ranma reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga, hey, what's up, man?" greeted the pigtail boy with a small hand wave.  
  
Ryoga stood frozen while looking back at him. At this point, he wanted to hate Ranma. He wanted more than anything was to hurt him or even kill him, but it wouldn't be possible. If he did, Akane's heart would break into two and he didn't want that to happen. He loved her too much to cause her pain.  
  
"Whatever, Ranma, you win," stated Ryoga pushing him hard into the door as he walked out.  
  
Ranma looked at him as he walked down the street. Akane ran to Ranma's side and her eyes told the story. Ranma hated to see people upset and he knew Ryoga didn't need any more depressing news. Hopefully, things will get better for him and for Shampoo. They weren't bad people; they were just two fools in love with the wrong people.  
  
A/n: I hoped you liked it. Give me your opinion about it. Review!!! 


	2. part 2

Man, it's been a while, but I'm back for a bit. I'm working and just working out for next year's Volleyball season. Well, anyway, let's see what happens now to the Nerima crew, shall we?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Past me the chives and the 'special' truffles, Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo looked on the counter at the various ingredients and passed Cologne the truffles. Her great grandmother pulled out variety of spices, ingredients, and plain ramen for what? Was it another spell that would be placed in the ramen? If it was, wouldn't he notice or even Akane? Shampoo suddenly felt her depression and sadness come back to her visioning the two teens together.  
  
"Great-grandmother, is this another spell?" asked the purple hair Amazon.  
  
"Yes, but this is a special spell, Shampoo. It is called the "Last Straw Spell". I have here on the counter a potion. When an Amazon needs one last way to persuade her partner, it will do the job. You let your mate eat the food and as they say see you before anyone else, they will fall in love with you eternally," stated Cologne stirring the pot of ramen.  
  
"Great-grandmother, that sounds like the pill bracelet."  
  
"I know, but it is more pleasant this way for both the Amazon and the mate. I will make three plates of food."  
  
"Why three plates?"  
  
"If you bring only one plate, child, Ranma or even Akane will suspect something. So, if Akane, Ranma, and you eat the bowl together it won't be so suspicious."  
  
"You are too smart, great grandmother."  
  
"It all comes in age, my dear."  
  
Shampoo nodded her head and watched the boiling pot of juicy ramen float in the water. It simmered quietly bubbling as the steam float in the air. The smell was delicious. Ranma wouldn't even try to protest from this meal.  
  
Cologne waited a few more moment then gathered the food in three bowls. In the last bowl, she poured seven drops of the potion. She gathered the bowl and walked them over to a delivery box. She placed the two untouched bowls in the top compartment but in the bottom compartment, she placed the third one in.  
  
"Now, go see them and don't leave there until you have the one you love," stated Cologne giving Shampoo the box.  
  
The violet hair girl nodded at her grandmother and walked out the kitchen. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks still were covered with streams of wet paths. She sighed to herself as she fixed herself up. She couldn't go over to the house and look like a mess even if she was. She still had a small chance of happiness. From now on, she couldn't mess up.  
  
An hour later at the Tendo household, Akane and Ranma sat at the table chatting. Everyone was out for the evening, so it left the two alone. It was amazing to see them in the same room not arguing with one another. Maybe there was some hope for them now.  
  
"I feel so sorry for Shampoo and Ukyo. I know they loved you very much," commented Akane with a small sigh.  
  
"I think it was bound to end and I think they saw it, too" replied Ranma while placing his chin on the table.  
  
"And I feel so terrible for Ryoga. I never knew he liked me so long!"  
  
"It was very visible to see, Akane."  
  
"But I can't believe it at all! I hated to see him upset."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to upset anyone, but things have to change, you know."  
  
He placed his hand on hers under the table while looking into space. She looked down and then looked at him with a smile. She liked this kind of attention from him. It was worth all their bickering now. She just wanted him to show it more often now.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made Ranma unconsciously place his hand off of Akane's. She frowned a bit, but decided to answer the door. She rose from the table and walked over to the door. As she opened the door, her face changed immediately as she looked at the person with a confused face.  
  
"Shampoo?" She asked.  
  
"Nihao, Akane," greeted Shampoo casually.  
  
"What do you want? Trying to steal Ranma away?" asked Akane suddenly glaring at her.  
  
"No, no! Shampoo is done, no more chasing Ranma. It took some time, but Shampoo knew it was done. I come with meal for us three. Is okay?"  
  
Akane looked at the delivery box she held and then back at the Chinese girl. She didn't know what to think. She knew who Shampoo was and she was one to use tricks on people easily, but a part of her wanted to think she was being truthful. Shampoo wasn't a mean person; she was just a person in love and would do anything to have it returned.  
  
Akane moved to the side and motioned her to walk inside. She obeyed the command and walked in with a small smile. She walked over into the dining room and saw Ranma lying on his siding picking his ear. She mentally shook her head at his disgusting habit and made her way in. He looked up and displayed a shock face as she took a seat beside him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Shampoo carefully.  
  
"I bring food for us. Akane, me, and you will eat yummy new ramen," replied Shampoo opening the box.  
  
She placed the bowls on the table in front of each respectable person. The scent of the food made Ranma's mouth water. It looked sooo good. Still, he felt something wasn't right.  
  
"Umm, Shampoo, Akane, why don't you two go get chopsticks and napkins while I go wash my hands," insisted the pigtail boy.  
  
"Yes, Ranma," unison the two girl.  
  
Both girls walked together to the kitchen as Ranma waited for them to look over in the kitchen. Swiftly, Ranma traded his bowl with Shampoo's and rose from the table to the bathroom. He didn't want to seem like he didn't trust her, but he knew Shampoo, and he knew Cologne and amazons never gave up.  
  
Minutes later, they all returned back to the table ready to eat. Akane passed the chopsticks to them and kept a pair for herself. Ranma and Akane looked at each other for a quick moment before beginning to eat.  
  
"You two okay? I did no thing to food. You can watch me eat mine first if you want," stated Shampoo detaching her chopsticks.  
  
"Yeah, that might be just a good idea," replied Ranma looking over to the Amazon.  
  
Shampoo picked up her bowl and began to pick up her noodle. She closed her eyes and began to slurp the delicious ramen. As she began to finish half of her bowl in front of them, a loud crash was heard from her right side. She placed the bowl down and looked over to her right to see an angry Ryoga.  
  
"Ranma Soatome, I can't let you have Akane! She doesn't deserve me, BUT she deserves better than you!!" called out Ryoga.  
  
Ranma stood up as Ryoga charged toward him. Akane frowned as Shampoo and her rose up and avoided getting hit. She knew she hurt but she didn't know he loved her that strong. She didn't want him hurt, but she couldn't take this fighting.  
  
"Ryoga, stop!" shouted Akane as she covered her mouth.  
  
Ryoga began to deliver a combination of short jab as the pigtail boy dodged each one with difficulty. Ranma knew he was going to have problems with this fight with Ryoga. His rage increased fighting ability, to his dismay. All he could do was wear him down a little or wait until her gave him an opening.  
  
Suddenly, Ryoga gave a right hook good enough for Ranma to strike. Ranma took that chance and blocked his hook and delivered a right hook himself. Ryoga fell back while touching on his cheek.  
  
"Come on, Ryoga, we already know who the better fighter is. You just need to calm down," stated Ranma as he adjusted his attire.  
  
"Aiyaa, stupid Ranma!"  
  
She ran toward Ranma and delivered a strong right jab to his left. He fell back touching his cheek while whimpering softly. What in the world has got into that Shampoo was all he could think. But as he looked up to her once more, another surprised expression appeared on his face. Shampoo wrapped her arms around the lost boy's neck while purring softly along his cheek.  
  
"Sh- Sh- Shampoo!" yelled the nervous Ryoga as he try to pry away.  
  
"Wo a ni," she replied looking straight into his chestnut eyes.  
  
She moved her face closer to Ryoga's until her lips touched his. She moved her hands to his head and pulled him closer to her pressing her lips deeper into the kiss. Unfortunately for her, Ryoga separated from the lavender hair girl and began to feel blood feel his head. With that, his nose started to bleed as he fell back unto the ground unconscious.  
  
Review, tell if it is good or not. Anything!! 


	3. part 3

Part 3  
  
Shampoo sat in a chair in Cat Café as Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Cologne. They couldn't believe the transformation she had. In one day, she has turned her affection from Ranma to Ryoga. What was the reason for this? Fortunately, Ranma had a good idea what made her change and who would have the answers.  
  
"Shampoo, what do you think about Ranma?" asked Cologne stepping closer to her.  
  
"Ranma is obnoxious boy who think he can win against anyone," Stated Shampoo while placing an index finger to her lip.  
  
"What! I'm not obnoxious, you half wit Amazon!" shouted Ranma.  
  
At that moment, Shampoo gave Ranma an icy glare, which made the pig tail boy shutter a bit. Her glare felt so real and so vile. He never felt of Shampoo like this except when she had the old jewel she had. In a way, he didn't like the feeling of a woman hating him and especially someone like Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo, why do you talk to your husband like that?" asked Cologne.  
  
"He is not my airen! I no love him! Ryoga is who Shampoo love," replied Shampoo looking over to the lost boy.  
  
"Me! Why me!" stated Ryoga nervously.  
  
"I see.... Well, I guess I must tell the truth of why Shampoo is like this," replied the old woman with a sigh.  
  
"This I got to hear," stated Ranma taking a seat in a booth.  
  
"Shampoo, you ate some noodles before see Ryoga, did you not? Those noodles had a potion that was for Ranma. It contained a love spell that would instantly let the eater fall in love with the first person they see," explained Cologne.  
  
"I knew it! I knew Shampoo placed something in it!" replied Ranma jumping up.  
  
"No, my child did not. I was the one to do it. It was one last try to win your heart. I knew a long time that she would not win your love, but her eyes told me different. She was so strong and optimistic about it all. She felt that one day she could get you. Her tricks were all mine, I persuaded her to use them, but if she just acted herself, maybe......"  
  
"What is great-grandmother talking about? Shampoo never love Ranma. Ryoga, you I love. Is stupid law in way," replied Shampoo taking his hand.  
  
Ryoga looked up at the lavender hair girl and began to blush. Her touch was soft as she gently rubbed her thumb across his hand. Akane glared a bit at the two. Ryoga didn't deserve to be in this mess. He was just placed in by accident.  
  
"Is there an antidote for this?" asked Akane.  
  
"No, but fortunately the spell wears off when the full moon shines," replied Cologne.  
  
"The next full moon is on one week," stated Akane looking over to Ranma.  
  
"So what will happen for now and especially with them?" asked Ranma pointing over to Shampoo and Ryoga.  
  
"I guess we will need him to stay here for the time being," stated Cologne.  
  
"What!" unison Akane and Ryoga.  
  
"Well, Ryoga has a bad sense of direction and with him gone, Shampoo will get sad and Shampoo will go find Ryoga no matter how long," replied Shampoo hugging onto Ryoga once more.  
  
"This is going to make me sick," commented Ranma placing his hands in air.  
  
"Hmmm, I think it'll be good if he's stays to help out while Mousse is gone and I think it is about time that Shampoo went to school," stated Cologne.  
  
"School? Shampoo no need teaching," replied the Amazon looking at everyone.  
  
They all looked away trying not to have eye contact with Shampoo. Shampoo wasn't one to have a great grammar. Hell, the girl didn't seem to have nice intellectual conversations. The group knew maybe it was a great way to finally civilize the girl.  
  
"Well, if Shampoo go to school, Ryoga come, too," stated Shampoo with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. We can all be in class together and maybe become better friends," stated Akane looking over to Ryoga with a smile.  
  
He gave a small smile but then looked down at the floor. Better friends, huh? He knew had no chance with Akane, but, it finally got to him that maybe Ranma is the one for her. He didn't like the idea, but that is what she wanted, and he had to respect her wishes.  
  
"So, it is settled. Shampoo and Ryoga will go to school and Ryoga will stay with us until the spell wears off," stated Cologne.  
  
"Shampoo so happy! We go shop, Akane, yes?" asked Shampoo pulling the raven hair girl up.  
  
"Uh, I guess," stated Akane following her to the door.  
  
Shampoo took her small purse and placed it to her side as she pulled Akane with her out. This was a new thing; Shampoo was trying to spend time with Akane. Ever since Shampoo loved Ranma, Shampoo disliked Akane and wanted nothing to do with her. Now, she was becoming a lot friendlier and sweeter to the tomboy.  
  
"Man, I'm staying here with Shampoo and this old lady. I can't believe this is happening to ME!" sighed Ryoga as he repeatedly hit his head on the table.  
  
"Hey, pig boy, at least you have someone who has a crush on you now and it gets Shampoo out of my hair," replied Ranma leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Son- in law, do you need anything to eat?" asked Cologne hopping to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I want a bowl of ramen, old ghoul," replied Ranma looking over to the woman.  
  
"Not you, Ranma. I meant Ryoga. You can pay for your own food," chuckled the old Amazon from the back.  
  
"Heh, thanks, old lady. Just a bowl of ramen," replied Ryoga with a smirk.  
  
Ranma slouched in his seat and gave a simple snort as he crossed his arm. This week was either going to be a breeze for him, or another hell for him. 


	4. part4

Part 4  
  
"Shampoo, Ryoga, time for school."  
  
Ryoga stretched his arms out in his bed as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes while smacking his lips together. It seemed just another ordinary wake up for him until an arm fell into his lap. He looked over to his right to see the sleeping Amazon to his side. At first glance, he was terrified. A girl was in his bed and she probably got there herself. But then he couldn't help but to think she was a little cute when she slept. Her face was so angelic and yet so simple. She was not cute, but gorgeous in a way. Nevertheless, he felt very uncomfortable and it was time to wake up.  
  
"Umm, Shampoo, it's time for school," stated Ryoga as he poked the lavender hair girl.  
  
"Mmmm, let just sleep together, airen," replied Shampoo pulling him down to her.  
  
He gave a large gulp while he scooted out the bed. He was so new to all this attention from a girl, but he didn't want this affection. It wasn't even a real crush. He pulled out some clothes and head down the hallway for the bathroom.  
  
Shampoo opened her eyes and pouted. He was supposed to stay with her in the bed, but he seemed not interested. She jumped out of the bed and walked out to the hallway. She watched him carefully watching him desperately looking for the bathroom. He was very comical as her lips curled in a smile.  
  
"Shampoo help for kiss," stated Shampoo walking over to him.  
  
"Come on, Shampoo. Just help me, please," replied the lost boy with a stern face.  
  
"Humph, fine, Ryoga no fun in morning," commented Shampoo pushing him to the bathroom.  
  
Ryoga walked in as Shampoo closed the door behind him. He sighed lightly while he began to wash his face. So many things happened in just two days. Ryoga never knew anything like this would happen to him. First he found out that even when confessing your love, you can really hurt from it, and that a simple potion can start trouble. Yep, it was such an unreal life.  
  
After he was done, he waited in the restaurant for Shampoo to prepare. His long sleeve yellow shirt flowed down over his black pants. These were his nicest garment he had to wear and hopefully it would be enough. He watched Ranma many times walk to and from school in no uniform, so why it be different for him?  
  
"Here, you go, Ryoga, something to eat before you leave." She served a bowl of rice to him as he looked down at the platter.  
  
"Thank you, old lady," replied the thankful Ryoga.  
  
He picked up his spoon and began to shovel the rice into his mouth rapidly. He never thought he was this hungry. He usually didn't eat anything in the morning, but the scent.... The smell of just the steam white rice made his stomach growl, so obviously he would take a page out of Ranma's book and eat like a complete slob.  
  
"Aww, Shampoo, you are finally up and ready," stated Cologne.  
  
Ryoga stopped his shoveling and looked up toward Shampoo. The Amazon walked up with a briefcase in her hand as she smoothed out her blue dress uniform. Her hair was half tied up in buns with blue ribbons and with a small, blue brooch pinned on her dress. Ryoga watched her make her way towards him while he pushed the bowl out of his hand.  
  
"My, Shampoo, you look so nice today," said Cologne hopping to them on her stick.  
  
"Thank you, great-grandmother. What do Ryoga think of Shampoo?" asked Shampoo walking closer to the lost boy.  
  
"Yeah, Shampoo, you always look nice," replied Ryoga standing up from his seat.  
  
"Really? Shampoo so happy!" Shampoo smiled brightly to Ryoga as her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Oh, geez, can you two quit it for a moment!"  
  
The three looked over to the door to see an annoyed Ranma and Akane walking into the restaurant. They walked over as Ryoga slowly pried Shampoo's arms around from him. He hated to get Akane to think that he was enjoying the false affection. He wasn't that kind of guy like Ranma.  
  
"You two ready for your first days of school?" asked Akane walking over to Ryoga.  
  
"I've been to school before, it will be the same like my previous years," replied the lost boy crossing his arms.  
  
"Shampoo excited though. Shampoo want to learn Japanese ways," added Shampoo walking over to Akane.  
  
"I never knew you were interested in Japan things. I thought you were just for any that had anything to do with your Amazon laws," spoke Ranma as he watched Shampoo shaking her head.  
  
"It is good to be open-minded about things. Shampoo care about law very much, but Shampoo is interested in other things, too." Her eyes drifted over to Ryoga as he just replied with a sheepish smile. Akane and Ranma looked at them and just mentally rolled their eyes. They couldn't take this for one day, how could they take it for a week.  
  
"Class, let's welcome new students, Hibiki Ryoga and ummm er Shampoo to our class," stated Hinoka.  
  
The class looked over to the nervous Ryoga and the cheerful Shampoo taking his arm affectionately. As usual, the boys eyed the Chinese girl. She was a perfect ten on sexy and cuteness scale. She was the perfect look of a girlfriend that boys could ever dream up. Though, they already could tell that she had her eyes on the lost boy, they couldn't help but to get lost in their simple glances.  
  
"You may take your seat, children. Sit where ever you like," replied the teacher pointing at empty desks.  
  
They both looked around the room to see a desk left from Akane and a desk right from Ranma. Shampoo looked over to Akane and gave a happy look. She made her way toward the empty desk beside her and sat down. Ryoga looked at the empty desk beside Ranma and snorted. He didn't want to be around the pigtail boy that much. Why did he have to sit with him? Nevertheless, there were no other desks to be seen. He slowly made his way towards the desk giving Ranma a fake smile and vice versa.  
  
At lunch everyone was fighting to get the last of the most edible food in the cafeteria. Many of the boys shoved through trying to grab it before the other could. Ranma and Ryoga hopped over swiftly and took a couple of steamed fish bread and steam rice. The two walked over to where Akane and Shampoo sat eating a delicious meal.  
  
"Akane want some of Shampoo's chowmein?" asked Shampoo pushing her bento box toward her.  
  
"Sure, thanks." With that Akane took some of her noodles and placed them in her box. Akane liked the new Shampoo very much. It was as if they have been friends for a long time. In her heart, she wanted to keep this Shampoo, but it wasn't fair to the real Shampoo plus she hated the affections she placed on Ryoga. He didn't need all this false feelings. It might hurt him.  
  
"Ryoga, Nihao! Shampoo have special bento box for Ryoga," replied Shampoo getting up.  
  
She bent over and grabbed the box. She gave the box to the lost boy as he opened it with curiosity. Inside were white rice with cabbage, bourbon chicken, and sugar rolls.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Shampoo. That was really nice of you," thanked Ryoga with a smile.  
  
"Shampoo happy to see airen happy," replied the purple hair girl.  
  
"Hey, Shampoo, he isn't engaged to you. I am!"  
  
The three looked at him as he just froze at his comment. He couldn't believe what he just said. He couldn't take Shampoo giving Ryoga affection openly, but he didn't want to say that. He didn't like Shampoo like he liked Akane, but ever since she has been under the spell, he felt so uncomfortable.  
  
"Please, Ranma, don't tell me you like...." started Akane as she looked at him.  
  
"No! NO! NO! That's not what I meant!" Ranma kept shaking his head while Ryoga just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shampoo is no engaged to Ranma anymore since yesterday, remember. You came to tell Shampoo you no want her," stated the Amazon.  
  
"Shampoo, if you can remember that, do you remember having feelings for him?" asked the tomboy.  
  
"Hmmmm, Maybe. But no matter, Shampoo love Ryoga," replied Shampoo taking his arm once more.  
  
"Shampoo, can I eat please?" Ryoga pulled his arm over as she just she just watched him eat his food with an emotionless face.  
  
"See? If she can remember a little about loving you than maybe we can show her that she never liked Ryoga," whispered Akane to Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded toward her and coughed to the other two.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have another question, Shampoo. Do you remember how you and Ryoga met and have you ever loved Ryoga before yesterday?" asked the pigtail boy.  
  
"Of course Shampoo love Ryoga. Shampoo no exactly know when we met, but Shampoo certain she loves him then," replied Shampoo thoughtfully.  
  
Shampoo fell silent as she continued to think. She was really trying to find her answers. Even if she didn't love him back then, she knew she loved him now and that's what matter. She didn't care about anything else but just trying to make Ryoga happy.  
  
Later that night, Shampoo and Ryoga were working in the Cat Café as customers appeared and disappeared through the restaurant. Shampoo waited on the tables while Ryoga cleaned the tables. He was pretty good at cleaning up swiftly, but the only problem was trying not to get lost though the restaurant. When he meant to get through the kitchen doors, he would somehow slip into the bathroom and even the opening door to outside.  
  
"Shampoo, it's time to close up," stated Cologne poking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, great grandmother," replied Shampoo taking the last of the money from the customers.  
  
Shampoo smiled sweetly to her customers with a bow as they exited the place. Ryoga came out of the kitchen finally and started to wipe down the tables. Shampoo sat in a seat with a sigh and looked down Ryoga. He was so handsome. His raven locks hung over his forehead as he scrubbed the tables. His biceps began to appear and reappear every time he pushed and pull the rag. He was so strong, handsome, and so sweet.  
  
Cologne crept out of the kitchen and watched Shampoo stare at Ryoga closely. It had been a while since she seen the potion in action. It was interesting to see her granddaughter turn head over heel for a man she rarely spoke to.  
  
Ryoga placed the rag and the rest of the dishes in the kitchen and successfully came out. He took a seat beside Shampoo and sighed loudly. He trained in all over the world, but work was never fun and so it was tiring. Fortunately, it was over and now he could rest.  
  
"Man, I don't know how you Amazons have time to do anything else. You train, take care of the restaurant, and chase Ranma around," stated Ryoga.  
  
"Is true, very tiring, but it a job. You must go take bath and rest. Very refreshing," replied Shampoo with a small push.  
  
They stood as Shampoo took his arm and guided him up stairs to the bathroom. She pulled him toward the room and opened the door. She walked over to the bath and began to run the water as he looked around. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a towel and some washing items. She happily handed to him as he replied with a smile for thanks.  
  
"Shampoo come back with your clothes," she stated as she closed the door.  
  
Ryoga watch the young girl close the door as he replied with a long sigh. Today was the first day with the Amazon. He could see the trouble Ranma had when he tried not to make Akane angry or jealous. Shampoo was such a handful.......though she did have a cute side to her.  
  
Ryoga slowly took off his clothes and placed his towel and items beside the tub. He slowly made his way into the steamy water while turning the faucet off. Boy did the water feel good. He leaned back and took another sigh of relief as his mind just drifted off.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the door open and saw Shampoo walk in with his clothes in her hand.  
  
"Thanks, Shampoo. You can just put them over there," stated the lost boy.  
  
"Okay," she replied with a nod.  
  
She placed the clothes at the destination and then closed the door. Without Ryoga looking, Shampoo pulled off all her clothes. She wanted to spend some time with her Ryoga and show how much she wanted to please him. She walked over to the bathtub. Ryoga felt her presence coming over as his head tilted up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Shampoo!!!" Ryoga rose from the water but then sat back down as he blushed.  
  
"What is it, Ryoga? Shampoo just want to relax with airen," stated Shampoo placing a foot into the bath.  
  
"No no no! This can not happen!" replied the bandana boy shaking his head.  
  
Shampoo slid inside the bath as the nervous Ryoga stood there hoping not to touch any part of her body. He watched her pick up a small sponge as she began to laver it along her shoulder. He wanted her to stop now before anything else happened.  
  
"Sh-shampoo, this can NOT be happening!" Ryoga hopped out of the tub and swiftly wrapped his body with his long towel.  
  
"Aw, Ryoga no want to spend time with Shampoo?" asked Shampoo as she rose from the water.  
  
She jumped out and simply latched her arms around his waist. His nose began to bleed as she picked up a piece of tissue from the toilet paper. He stuck them up her nose as he let his hands free of the towel. Unfortunately, Shampoo untied the towel and watched it fall from his waist.  
  
Shampoo looked down, smiled brightly, and said," Seem Ryoga happy to see Shampoo."  
  
Ryoga picked up his towel and glared down at the Amazon. His glare was icy cold and lethal. Shampoo saw his glare towards her as her large smile became a worried frown. She could feel his aura become worse.  
  
"Shampoo, I can't take this anymore! I'm not your airen and don't try to say I am. You are under some kind of spell and it is only temporarily. So from now on until the spell wears off, don't touch me," yelled Ryoga.  
  
They both stood froze for a moment. Shampoo read into his eyes slowly and found the truth in his speech. She didn't know what to say and how express herself at that point except to cry. Streams of tears guided down her cheeks as she couldn't break her stare from him. She didn't know she was such a problem and she didn't know her affection could make him go sour. She looked over to the ground and picked up her clothes. Without even looking at her, she wrapped a towel around herself and ran out the bathroom.  
  
Ryoga looked toward the door as his expression softens. He walked over to his clothes and changed into them while thinking about what he said to the Amazon. He sounded like an asshole, no, worse, he sounded like Ranma. He frowned and couldn't even believe he blew up on a girl like that. He wasn't one to be so mean to women. He knew he did wrong but he didn't know what to do. Maybe he could give Akane a call and ask for advice...........No, how could he explain the whole incident to her. He guessed he had to talk the one who could understand Shampoo's affection problem.  
  
Ryoga walked out of the bathroom and walked past Shampoo's room, she could hear the faint sounds of weeping as he cringed in regret. He felt so bad now. He wasn't one to know how to take a girl's affection, but she was all over him and so obsessed.  
  
He walked down the stairs to see Cologne walking over to him with a concern face.  
  
"What is wrong with my grand daughter?" asked Cologne.  
  
"I upset her because she was in my bath and I'm not use to all this attention from her," replied Ryoga leaning on the wall with his arm.  
  
"So, now you are the one to break my granddaughter's heart. For shame, Ryoga, I thought you were better than Ranma," joked Cologne with a grin.  
  
"Can it, grandma, I never did try to," replied Ryoga taking a seat.  
  
"You know, after this is all done, Shampoo will remember everything said and done. She is just bounded by the spell but she can view every moment," spoke the old Amazon as she hopped over to Ryoga.  
  
"Oh, now that makes me feel even guiltier," stated Ryoga sliding lower into his chair.  
  
"Shampoo is a strong girl, she will get over it, but you might need to apologize either later tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"I know, that's why I need to go see Ranma."  
  
At that moment, the doors pushed open as the young pigtail boy walked in with one hand in his pocket and a finger in his ear.  
  
"You have gotten your wish, Ryoga. Ranma, what are you doing here?" asked Cologne.  
  
"Akane is cooking tonight and Ukyo has been gone for a couple of days, so I was wondering if I could eat here for tonight," answered Ranma taking a seat beside Ryoga.  
  
"Sure, I have some noodles heating up for dinner anyway. While you are here, Ryoga has something to talk to you about," replied Cologne hopping into the kitchen.  
  
"Really, now? This is a first isn't it? So what is it this time, you got Akane on your mind?" Ranma smirked as the lost boy just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You like to rub it in, don't you? You know how much I loved her and now you're here to gloat when once I need your help," replied Ryoga slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry, I don't mean it. It's really some getting use to telling someone how you feel. Anyway, what is your problem? I'll try my best to help."  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma and saw he was being sincere. He began to tell him about everything that happen that night and how he wasn't use to the attention. Ranma listened for once until the lost boy was done. Ranma knew very well what he went through and he understood Shampoo. He thought silently for a moment and came up with a good solution.  
  
"Apologize," he simply said with a smug smile.  
  
"All that for something I knew! I know that, dummy, I just want to know how I can to make seem like I really mean it," replied Ryoga with a punch in his head.  
  
"Ow, well, you could always treat her to a date. Shampoo will forgive you as soon as you say that word to her," replied Ryoga.  
  
"But I don't like her like that."  
  
"So, it'll get her off your case for a while and she won't be sad anymore,"  
  
"Don't listen to that, Ryoga, that's how he got in trouble the first time." Akane walked into the place tapping her foot while looking angrily at Ranma. Ranma felt as if he should run away, but he couldn't.  
  
"Ranma, why did you leave? I have dinner ready to eat at home," stated Akane walking over with her arms folded.  
  
"Akane, to be honest, I want to live," replied the pigtail boy with a smile.  
  
With that, she took a fist and punched him in the side of his face.  
  
"Hey! You guys are awful to me! Besides, Akane, I'm trying to help Ryoga with his problem," said Ranma pointing at Ryoga.  
  
"Maybe you can help, Akane. What should I do with Shampoo?" asked Ryoga looking up at her.  
  
"How about this, Ryoga, since I heard some of your problem outside. I think you should give her a rose or something and just really pour your heart out in an apology, but also tell her what is on your mind. A girl likes honesty," replied Akane with a smile.  
  
"Hey, I'm honest!"  
  
"No, you're a jerk, and we're going home, so you can eat my cooking."  
  
She tugged on his shirt and began to pull him out the restaurant. Ryoga looked back at them and felt his heart sink a bit, but he smiled. They both were meant for one another. He knew it a long time ago, but he didn't want to let his hopes die. Now, they can. From now on, those two were friends.  
  
In the morning, Shampoo and Ryoga walked to school together. Shampoo quietly walked in front of him as she tried to just not get in his way. She thought he was still mad. She didn't want to be trouble and a pain for him. She wanted him to have his space if he needed it. She loved him so much; she wanted him to be happy.  
  
Ryoga couldn't take the silence anymore. She said nothing to them since last night and even when she replied to his hello, she was meek and scared to reply back. This was nothing like the strong Shampoo he knew all these years.  
  
"Shampoo, can we talk for a moment," stated Ryoga as he took hold of her arm.  
  
"All right, Ryoga," replied Shampoo.  
  
She turned to him and looked down as he began to blush. He was trying to think up all his words. He practiced in his room last night as he was looking for the perfect gift for her. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small box wrapped in a pink bow. He shoved it in her face while looking down as well. This was going to be hard on his behalf in the long run.  
  
Shampoo looked up and saw the small box. She looked at the embarrassed lost boy as she took the small gift in her hand. She slowly opened the box when her mouth turned into a smile. She pulled out two lovely long blue hair trinkets and began to examine them more.  
  
"They too pretty. Too good for a gift for me. What this for? Shampoo thought Ryoga mad," asked the Amazon arching her eyebrows together  
  
"No, Shampoo, I'm not mad at all. Actually, I feel bad that I yelled. That's not a way to treat a woman like you anyways. Please forgive my rudeness and be the Shampoo I know. I'll let you even glomp me as much as you want," replied Ryoga bowing repeatedly.  
  
"Ryoga, stop bowing. I forgive. Shampoo think last night and Shampoo realize it IS spell......But is it also fate?" replied Shampoo.  
  
She grabbed one of his hands and smiled happily as she said," But still, Shampoo want to show Ryoga how much Shampoo love him..... Shampoo will loosen up with her affections, but don't blame me if it slips in sometimes."  
  
Ryoga looked down at the girl and couldn't help but to grip on her hand slightly. She was just such a great girl. She placed her briefcase on the ground and placed the empty box inside it. She slipped the hair trinkets in her hair as she looked up to Ryoga.  
  
"Do they look all right?" asked the Amazon tilting her head to him.  
  
"You look cute, very cute," replied Ryoga as he nodded.  
  
She couldn't help but to jump into his arms and hug him affectionately. This was one of the sweetest compliments he ever gave her. She just couldn't help but take this chance to finally hug for an actually reason. She knew she had to shape up and act more civilize to win his heart.... But for right now, She wanted to be lil' ol' Shampoo.  
  
A/n: I hoped you enjoyed that. I will be updating as soon as I can, but keep read ing please and review, so you can tell me what you think. 


End file.
